Many systems today perform various functions via computer systems. For example, vehicles (e.g., automobiles, aircraft, and spacecraft) may have various functions provided via processors. In many vehicles or other systems, various functions are provided using separate, individual processors. For example, a flight control system for an airplane may use a first processor or set of processors to send commands to various effectors of the flight control system, while an environmental control system may use a separate processor or set of processors to send commands to various effectors of the environmental control system.
It may be desirable for certain vehicles or other systems to utilize an integrated modular environment for various functions. For example, in an airplane or spacecraft utilizing an integrated modular avionics environment, various functional units (e.g., a flight control system, an environmental control system, and/or various other systems) may utilize a common processor or set of processors to send commands to their respective effectors. Such an integrated modular environment can be advantageous, for example by saving power, weight, space, and/or costs for the vehicle or other system. However, it may be difficult to ensure that transmission of commands from various functions using the common processor or set of processors does not interfere with other functions in such an integrated modular environment, for example by ensuring that the commands of each function do not inadvertently interfere with or control effectors of other functions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system for authorizing commands in an integrated modular environment, such as in a vehicle, for example that prevents commands of one function from inadvertently interfering with or controlling effectors of other functions. It is also desirable to provide an improved method for authorizing commands in an integrated modular environment, such as in a vehicle, for example that prevents commands of one function from inadvertently interfering with or controlling effectors of other functions. Furthermore, the desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.